1. Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a walking control apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly to a biped robot, the walking of which is stabilized, and a walking control apparatus and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biped walking robots (hereinafter, referred to as biped robots), which have a joint system similar to that of a human being and easily walk with two feet in human working and living spaces, have been vigorously researched and developed.
Now, most biped robots have a walking pattern, in which the robot walks only when the waist of the robot moves on a level plane being parallel with the ground by bending its knee.
In order to achieve stable walking of a biped robot, the biped robot should walk according to a walking pattern, which is calculated in advance. However, when the walking pattern is only reproduced, various instability factors (a ZMP error, a landing error, a landing time error, a landing impact, etc.) may be generated. In preparation for these factors, a separate walking stabilization control algorithm, such as correction of the walking pattern, is added to achieve the stable walking of the robot.
However, since the algorithm generates the walking pattern on the assumption that a footprint trajectory is set in advance, when the walking pattern, calculated in advance, is suddenly changed in order to avoid an obstacle, correspond to user's instructions, or to balance the robot against excessive external force, rapid acceleration is generated and thus the robot cannot achieve stable walking.